


Ten years of darkness

by Cyanthus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Mentions of Ardyn, Short Story, kind of a Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanthus/pseuds/Cyanthus
Summary: Ten were the times I screamed his name, nine days I spent in isolation, eight new scars, seven missed opportunities, six years, five dreams, four seconds, three kisses exchanged, two hours we fought, one tear dropped from my eye. Ten years spent in darkness, one second in light.





	Ten years of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first work published on AO3, so I hope you all like it ^^. This was pulled from my Quotev account.
> 
> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV and all its characters belong to Square Enix

Ten were the times I screamed his name in desperation, despair, sorrow, pain. How could someone imagine this would happen? The darkness left nothing but fear at its wake, yet, the only thing I cared about was the thought of losing Noctis--after being consumed by the crystal--forever.

Nine days I spent in isolation, consumed in a darkness beyond that one of the world. This one pierced so deep in my heart that no physical pain could match what I was feeling--it left me with a deeper wound than any known daemon, creature, person, or anything could cause--and the only thing that maintained me sane was the hope of Noctis returning.

Eight new scars adorned my back, arms and legs. Fighting daemons was becoming more difficult as time passed. People died more often too and I couldn't help but feel guilty that what I was doing wasn't enough for them to survive, wasn't enough for them to live happy. _I wasn't enough_.

Seven missed opportunities of seeing Gladio, Prompto, or Ignis. The seven times I couldn't bring myself to seeing them, not yet. After the darkness fell our bonds started to falter--as if seeing one another only transformed old scars in deep, open wounds--and eventually lead for us to separate, to continue living the best we could alone.

Six years or so have passed since _then_. I cannot stop wondering if Noct will ever return, if the sun will ever rise, if the broken bonds will mend, if my solitude, pain, and sorrow will ever be replaced with happiness, peace.

Five dreams I had were Noctis was never consumed by the crystal, were I was happily living with him and the others, were I had no scars--physical and emotional--to count, were the bonds between the boys and I never faltered, were only trivial things ran through my mind. _They were only dreams_.

Four seconds I remained in shock when Noct showed up in Hammerhead. I ran as fast as I could, throwing myself into his warm arms crying like there was no tomorrow.

We exchanged three kisses just before he went to battle Ardyn. He asked Prompto for a photograph. _He chose one of me_.

Two hours Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, and I fought together against the daemons outside of the castle. I was happy of fighting with them again. As the battle was exhausting us the first rays on sun shined through the horizon, scaring away the daemons.

I fell to my knees as one tear dropped from my eyes, for the light finally returned. Although the price paid was high. More tears fell silently, mourning the loss and celebrating the memory of the king that saved us all, my king, _my Noct_.


End file.
